After the Wedding
by Dragon-Sigma
Summary: Luna considers her role in defending Equestria from the Changeling invasion.


"Sister, you must sleep. It has been entirely too long a day."

"You didn't see the half of it. We haven't had a threat on that scale since Discord earlier this year."

The palace was quiet; the party had been swiftly wrapped up after the departure of the bride and groom. The guests had gone home, the garden had been cleaned of confetti, and the palace looked much as it would on any normal night. Princess Celestia had long since sent her tired assistants, some more intoxicated than others, to bed, and Luna's were still preparing for the rest of the night. The full moon had been set in its steady orbit, the bright stars were aligned in their precise constellations, and for a few calm moments after the excitement of the wedding day, the royal sisters were able to speak alone.

"I only wish I could have been of more help." Luna spoke quietly, regretfully. The magnitude of the assault on their peaceful city had shocked her greatly; prepared as she had been for an attack, nopony could ever have predicted the events of the day.

"The daylight is still difficult for you, sister, I understand." Celestia gently nuzzled the smaller alicorn, who closed her eyes sadly. Luna moved to sit on the rug by the fire, contemplating those words. "It does not matter now," the Princess of the Sun continued after a moment, "whether that would have made a difference. It was not our battle to be fought. The protection of Equestria is in good hooves. That has been proven today."

For several long moments, the sisters stared into the fire in silence. Even in the light, Luna's flowing starry mane and dark coat remained in the rich darkness of her beautiful night. The time when she had strength, the time when she ruled her peaceful land under a shining silver moon.

Night Court had been delayed for a few hours due to the evening's festivities, giving the Princess time to think of things she didn't altogether want to consider. She had been told in detail of the day's horrifying events. Her sister had been imprisoned by the insectoid Changelings, and she wondered if the same would have become of her had she been present to fight. Celestia had been returned to power by the actions of the very same mares to whom she herself owed her freedom. Even if the bearers of the Elements of Harmony had not overpowered the Changeling Queen themselves, Twilight Sparkle had allowed for the return of the true Cadence, and the defeat of the evil being.

It was true: the Night Princess, despite her recovery and quick growth, remained weakened during the daylight hours. She had gained her divine mane, but still could not easily act outside of her nighttime realm. Though she had felt painfully the fear of her little ponies and the threat to her country, she had been prevented from action by exhaustion; her magic had proved to create no effect. She suspected this was the same challenge her sister had faced during the first few years of raising both sun and moon. During this attack, even with the goddess of the sun encased in the creatures' hideous prison, Luna could not act to save her ponies. If that would even have been possible: would the hive Queen's magic have paralyzed her efforts as well as her sister's, rendering both sun and moon helpless in her wicked grasp?

Luna tried not to dwell on what could have been. Soon, she hoped, the rigors of Night Court would drive the issue from her mind. She expected to be busy this night, and her sister tomorrow, with all the problems that followed such an attack on the royal city. Although all-powerful love had healed the city when it banished the invading creatures, there were sure to be some ponies still frightened. The Princesses must prove the stability of the city, a mission that had started with the immediate continuation of the wedding. There was nothing that could convince a city of its regained prosperity more than festivities. Tonight, though, a more thorough investigation must be done, to restore any buildings damaged in the chaos and help any ponies who needed it. This would carry into the following day, although both sisters hoped it would be swiftly forgotten. Ponies had short memories, and Luna hoped that they would remember more of the celebration than of the terrifying onslaught of evil beings.

It had not yet been two years since the Princess of the Moon returned from her imprisonment there, and yet the ponies of Canterlot trusted her to protect them. She loved her little ponies with a passion grown stronger by her long separation from them and the defeat of whatever cold entity had created Nightmare Moon. The Empress of Eternal Night, as the cruel mare had called herself, still haunted Luna, thought she knew she was rid of that dark influence forever.

But these Changelings... they were an enemy of a greater level than any other beast save perhaps Discord. And even he had not attempted such harm during his short sojurn as ruler of all Equestria, at least not the second time. The Princess hoped that these creatures would never return to threaten the peace of Equestria. The Elements of Harmony, despite their failure against the Changelings, were still a powerful defense, as was all love between ponies. These could fend off any attacker the Princesses' magic could not handle. It would do no good, Luna decided at last, to fear what could not happen. Her beloved country was protected by the powers of harmony and love, powers far beyond even the royal siblings' divine abilities.

"Sister," said Celestia softly, bringing Luna out of her thoughts, "it is time for Night Court to convene."

"Yes," Luna affirmed, shifting her silver crown on her head.

"Is there anything you would like to talk about before you hold Court?" Celestia asked.

"No, Sister. I can handle this. Sleep now, we may speak again at dawn."

The Princess of the Moon rose and walked into the hall, where her assistants greeted her, ready to help their leader watch over the quiet Equestrian night.


End file.
